


Afternoon, Lingering

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: It has been a long day for Miranda.





	Afternoon, Lingering

It has been a long day for Miranda. All she wants is a glass of wine and some time away from all her paperwork. She slumps onto the couch, flinching as she has fallen on something. Reaching behind her back she brings the object forth. A wrench. Jack. This isn’t the first time Miranda finds her things scattered around the apartment. Leaving the tool aside, she lays back again and lets out a deep breath, relaxing. As she shifts, she catches a lingering scent in the pillow she’s laying on. There’s her roommate again. Miranda leans into it, she feels reassured in a way. Realizing what she’s doing makes her jolt up into a sitting position. Her hand travels through her black hair, cascading it over her left shoulder. Miranda really needs a glass of wine.

The last light of the day is coming in from the balcony doors, tinting the entire space in reds and purples. Making her way to the kitchen, she looks for a bottle of pinot noir she bought last weekend. Possibly a prediction that this week was going to be a killer. And it has been. And this will make it all better, or at least bearable. The pop from the cork coming off makes her shoulders a little less tense. Pouring herself a glass, she swirls the red liquid as she allows it to breathe. With the shifting shadows of red it feels almost like the apartment itself is submerged in the glass.

After a few sips Miranda makes her way to the balcony doors, letting in the warm late summer air. It is quiet and her mind drifts away for a moment. Jack’s lingering scent from the couch comes back to her again and she dwells in it this time. It is musty, iron ions on skin. Miranda is sure that is trailing circles around her, just like the scent’s origin in her head. She hasn’t been able to take her roommate out of her head. As if work wasn’t smothering enough.

Miranda takes another sip of the wine and standing between the couch and the open balcony doors, she turns back towards the couch. She stretches out at length on it, propping herself up with her elbows. She deserves to unwind however she wants, it’s been a long day after all. The bottle of the pinot noir has been placed safely next to the couch for easier access. As she refills her glass, her face rests close to the fabric of the couch that knows Jack’s scent so well. Miranda’s senses feel at ease and she’s not sure which of the two is causing it. Perhaps both, but it doesn’t matter to her.

With her mind drifting away in the first glimpses of darkness, the lock of the front door clicks and Jack walks in. There’s a mellow Miranda laying on the couch and she just scoffs at the sight, closing the door behind herself.

“Hi, I found your wrench.” Miranda says calmly, holding up the tool with her free hand, the faintest of smiles across her face. 


End file.
